vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Matt
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan, Matt mentions that he has known Caroline since the first grade although he did not like her very much. After verbal assaults by Damon, Caroline gets drunk and tells Matt her problems. He and Caroline befriend each other after Matt tells her he knows what it is like to be alone. Though it had a rocky start, Matt and Caroline began a romantic relationship. Caroline is often jealous due to Elena and Matt's history as they are still close even now. After Caroline is turned in a vampire, he notices a major change in her and believes she's avoiding him, but he admits that he loves her. She drinks his blood when he cuts himself and she compels him to forget that he saw her face change and he later breaks up with her, thinking she has jealousy issues. Matt moved on. Now they are just friends. ''They are referred to as "Maroline " by fans. '' Early History Both Caroline and Matt were born and raised in Mystic Falls. Their mothers, Kelly Donovan and Elizabeth Forbes were never on good terms in high school. Caroline and Matt went to the same high school but they never really hung out with each other very often except when with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. With Matt dating Elena and Caroline being a shallow cheerleader, neither felt an attraction for each other. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Season One After her parents died, Elena broke up with Matt, as she needed some space, but started dating the mysterious but handsome loner Stefan Salvatore. Caroline took an interest in Stefan as well, but he kindly turned her down and went to spend time with Elena, much to Caroline's dissatisfaction. Caroline was distraught after Damon, Stefan's older brother and her ex-boyfriend, called her shallow and useless. She got drunk and started talking to Matt who tried to cheer her up. Eventually, he had to take her home. Her mother, Sheriff Forbes was investigating another attack when she saw Caroline in Matt's arms and approved of his decision to take Caroline home. Matt took Caroline to her room but as he made to leave, Caroline called him back as she didn't want to be alone. Matt spent the rest of the night with her but left very early in the morning by climbing through her bedroom window as he didn't want to be caught by Caroline's mother. At school, Matt casually greeted Caroline with the same "hey" he told her for years, but Caroline, upset that he had left, felt that he was simply avoiding her. Matt managed to climb through her bedroom window again and explain why he had left. Being in that position with her freaked him out and he never really liked her before but he admitted he liked the feeling of being with her. Caroline forgave him and they camped out in her room again with Caroline bringing snacks to eat. , and noticed that the two were spending a lot of time together, though Matt denied that anything was going on. Matt started working at the Mystic Grill to pay the bills due to his mother not being around. Caroline and Bonnie arrived after leaving the 50's dance and Caroline realised that Bonnie liked Ben McKittrick. Matt overheard her call Ben a "washed up football player" working at The Grill and was offended due to his own status as a football player working himself. Caroline tried to fix what she said but nothing could have been done. Matt had stopped their relationship before it even started and Caroline left. Matt caught up with her by the sidewalk and kissed her for the first time. Caroline and Matt went to a party by the cemetery together. Caroline grabbed Matt's hand when she saw Damon with Elena but felt compelled to apologize for it. She told Matt she just wanted Damon to see she could be happy with someone else. Caroline even arranged a double date with Elena and Stefan to test if Matt was interested in her. However she became upset that Elena and Matt spent most of the time reminiscing about childhood memories. Stefan let the two drive his sports car and Caroline cheered up when she and Matt kissed. The night was fun until they came across Damon and Kelly Donovan making out at the boarding house. The date ended and Matt took his mom home. Caroline had to leave town to go to a birthday party for her father's boyfriend's daughter. Matt was worried about the weather and didn't want her to go, but she promised she'd be safe. Her car broke down and while trying to get a signal, she came across a decaying body. She and her mother went to Matt and Kelly, reporting that they had finally found Vicki. The Donovans were devastated and instead of going to Caroline for comfort, Matt went to Elena. Caroline entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant against Elena and several other contestants. Matt was supposed to be her escort, but couldn't make it due to work, so she had a replacement. Matt got injured while helping with a float for the Founder's Day Parade. Caroline was horrified and insisted Matt go with Tyler to the hospital, ignoring his complaints. On Founder's Day, Matt escorted her on the float along with Elena and Stefan. At the Mystic Grill, Caroline tried to get him to talk to Tyler, but Matt refused. Tyler's father came and told him he had to leave. Caroline intervened when she saw trouble and Mayor Lockwood advised them all to leave. While driving, Tyler was affected by the device set off for the vampires in the town and sent the car off the road. Tyler and Matt were okay, but Caroline was taken to the hospital for surgery. Tyler apologized just as Sheriff Forbes told him his father was dead, and Caroline's condition was unknown. |-|Season Two= Season Two Matt remained in the hospital to see how Caroline would improve and was relieved when her injuries healed quickly because of the fact that earlier Damon had given her some of his blood. Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline expressed great happiness at her recovery. Days after becoming a vampire, Stefan convinced Bonnie to create another Lapis Lazuli for Caroline so she could still stay in touch with the human world. Caroline became jealous of Aimee Bradley who was flirting with Matt. She apologized and they left into the woods. W hile making out, Caroline lost control and started drinking Matt's blood but was stopped by who warned her that a werewolf was on the loose, knowing that vampires could be killed by them. Caroline used compulsion to erase Matt's memory of the attack, convincing him an animal attacked him. Later, at the Mystic Grill, Caroline got jealous of Aimee again. Matt couldn't take it any more and broke up with Caroline, even though Aimee was flirting with him. Caroline did this on purpose because she is a vampire now and she has changed a bit. In The Descent Caroline and Matt tell each other how they really feel about each other. Matt kisses Caroline but after a bit she pushes him back. In The House Guest, they finally get back together after Caroline sang a song in the grill dedicated to Matt. But the happiness is short when an unstable Jonas Martin tries to take Bonnie and Matt saves her but its severely wounded in the process so Caroline feeds him her blood to heal him. When he wakes up Caroline finally tells him she is a vampire and Matt was first confused, but then remembers what his late sister Vicki said to him before she died and he assumes that Caroline was involved in her death, causing him to run away. In Know thy Enemy, Caroline is heartbroken and doesn't know what to do about Matt. She returns home after searching for him. Matt is waiting at Caroline's house when she arrives back home. He demands that she tell him what happened to Vicki and everything about her. After Caroline has told him most of everything, he tells her that he doesn't want to remember any of it because he doesn't want to look at her and see what she really is. Caroline compels him to forget, but it is later revealed that it was a setup by Sheriff Forbes to find out everything about the vampires. Matt had already drank some vervain before he went to Caroline's house, so her compulsion didn't work. In The Last Dance, Matt still knows what Caroline is and has a hard time being around her though he agrees to take her to the 1960s Decade Dance. In The Last Day, Caroline meets Matt at the Grill and they make plans for lunch when he has his break though as soon as Caroline leaves, Matt goes to her mother and says he still sees something human in Caroline. After Matt sees Damon leave the Grill, he follows him with a rifle of wooden bullets to the tomb where Damon is going to rescue Caroline and Tyler, who are being held captive by Klaus to be used in his sacrifice ritual later that night. When Damon is attacked by Maddox, Matt shoots Maddox, thus allowing Damon to kill him. Matt points the rifle at Damon but Damon knocks him out and goes down to free Caroline and Tyler. Damon tells Caroline that Matt has a rifle of wooden bullets and Caroline is shocked as she thought she compelled him to forget everything. She rushes up to him and he is waking up just as Tyler begins his transformation. Damon tells Matt and Caroline to barricade themselves in the Lockwood Cellar to protect them from Tyler and they run to it with Tyler chasing them in his wolf form. Caroline closes and locks all the doors but Tyler breaks in with ease and is about to break through the gate separating him from Matt and Caroline. In The Sun Also Rises, Tyler is about to break through the gate and Matt tells Caroline it won't hold. Caroline begs Tyler to stop though this has no effect on him. Matt then shoots Tyler and wounds him, despite Caroline's pleas that it's Tyler and to not shoot him. Matt and Caroline then escape back to the Lockwood Mansion where Caroline asks Matt how he knows about her though she compelled him to forget. He reveals that he was on vervain when she compelled him and that her mom knows about her as well as Damon and Stefan and most likely Tyler as well. Caroline asks Matt how he feels and he doesn't reply. Tyler shows up at the mansion back in human form and Caroline puts him to bed. Matt then tells Caroline he's enjoyed the last few weeks with her but he's already got enough problems in his life and can't deal with the fact his girlfriend is a vampire as well and breaks up with her. Caroline then goes to Tyler for comfort following the break up. |-|Season Three= Season Three In The Birthday,Caroline and Matt have not been talking to one another all summer, and Matt still has a hard time seening Caroline and Tyler together that he ask Jeremy to wait their table because he cant do it. At Elena's Birthday Party, Matt confronts her after they both watch Tyler dancing with somebody and he asks how she can be close with Tyler because vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. The moment is tense even though he eventually backs off. During Senior Prank night Caroline is worried about Matt. In Homecoming, Matt see Caroline lying on the floor after Tyler Lockwood injected her with vervain, and tells Matt to get Caroline out of here for her own safety. In Our Town, Matt helps Elena and Bonnie plan Caroline Birthday party, but when they see she is in no mood to celebration, they decide to meet in a graveyard and give her a funeral of her old life. Matt is later seen searching for Caroline after she didn't come back after her walk with Tyler. Later he is seen carrying Caroline home, telling her mother that she's been bitten. Later in Bringing Out The Dead, after Caroline's father woke up in transition and refused to become a vampire, she was upset at his decision and shared a hug with Matt when he showed up at her house. In Heart of Darkness, Matt is shown taking Rebekah's side in the debate between her and Caroline about the theme for the decade dance. It later revealed that Matt was doing so in order to free Caroline from decade dance preparation so that she could meet Tyler. In Do Not Go Gentle, Caroline is becoming very protective of Matt because of his relationship with Elena. |-|Season Four= Season Four In Growing Pains, Caroline is seen with Matt in his hospital room as she is still heartbroken over the loss of Tyler. She tries to figure out what she's gonna do and where she's gonna go because her and Tyler planned on going to Florida. he consoles her but are interrupted by a police and she flees. In Stand By Me, Caroline and Matt are in the house of Elena after learning of the dead of Jeremy, they try to support her after her loss. In Bring It On, Matt asks Caroline to come over to Tyler's house, and reveals that he left the deed to his house in Matt's name, in order to provide a safe haven for her that Klaus can't reach. Reading the letter Tyler left for her, Caroline realizes that he is not actually going to come back, and she begins to break down into tears. Matt comforts her. In She's Come Undone, Caroline is still at Salvatore’s boarding house as she calls Bonnie. Matt comes to visit her and Caroline admits that she can’t stand Elena’s screaming. She also tells Matt, that she’d ordered him, herself and Elena caps and gowns. ”What the hell is she doing here?” Caroline asks Matt when they see Rebekah coming over. She wants Rebekah to leave, but the Original tells her that Matt is falling classes she she’s going to help him. Caroline is surprised by this and leaves to get her study guides. In The Walking Dead, Silas had compelled Caroline to cut her wrists. Matt and Rebekah tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen. Matt called Damon and gave him the update on Silas and Caroline. Caroline was still determined to cut off her wrists -- until Rebekah smacked her back to her senses. In Graduation (Episode), Caroline is happy to graduate with Matt and the others, they are given a group hug. |-|Season Five= Season Five In For Whom the Bell Tolls Jeremy finally reveals the truth about Bonnie's death. Caroline and Matt attend to Bonnie's memorial, Caroline, Matt and the others, comfort one another while Jeremy relays Bonnie's message to the group. In 500 Years of Solitude, On the Salvatores's house, Caroline, Matt and the others are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine. Later, Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy start looking for Matt. Later in the evening Caroline, returns to the Salvatore house a little dirty, pulls leaves out of her hair. Matt asks Caroline where she been and she says she was lost in the woods but she really was with Klaus. In No Exit, Caroline and Tyler are in the Lockwood's house worried for Matt, when he arrives, he is surprised to see Caroline in the house,then Nadia appears in the front door, but she's barred from enter the house without permission, Matt then allowed her to enter. Matt pours himself a glass of alcohol to explain where he has been for the last two days, Caroline doesn't believe his explanations and she attempts to find out if Nadia is compelling him on, she gets upset to see that Matt doesn't answer the truth, she reminds him when Nadia buried him alive,Nadia interrupts and reminds to Caroline that everyone knows that she aren't winning friends with her romantic choices. Nadia goes to leave the Lockwood house, but Caroline blocks her exit way since Matt sent a message asking for her help, Matt doesn't remember anything and Caroline realizes that he is compelling by Nadia, Nadia confirms and Caroline uses her vampire speed out and pushes Nadia up against the wall, choking her but Nadia fights back, forcing Caroline against the wall instead, Tyler saves Caroline and bite to Nadia then Nadia leaves, Matt is very surprised since he doesn't remember anything. In Gone Girl, Caroline and Matt is in the Salvatores house with Tyler and on the phone with Jeremy and Bonnie. They're talking about Katherine possessing Elena's body and all the things that she did to hurt them supplanting Elena. Then Stefan arrives and begin to looking for a solution on how to draw her to them and so to stab her with the traveller knife. Later, Caroline and Matt is with the others in the room of the house salvatores as they have to Nadia dying there, they're hoping that Katherine appears and she does. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-10141730-500-333.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-10141732-500-333.jpg 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-matt-and-caroline-10729070-500-352.jpg 2ebxttk.jpg 321825.jpg 3x20-05.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and matt 4 the return 1.png Caroline and Matt TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline-and-matt-480x375.jpg Caroline-and-matt.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-21106061-500-280.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-25505442-500-281.jpg Caroline-Matt-matt-and-caroline-25505465-500-281.jpg Caroline-matt02.jpg Cm.png Forbeshouse.jpg Founder-s-day-1-22-HQ-matt-and-caroline-11963261-1333-2000.jpg Founder-s-Day-1-22-matt-and-caroline-11963726-500-333.jpg Matt and Caroline.jpg Matt Caroline Bring it On.jpg Matt-and-caroline-11415346-600-338.jpg MattCarolineP.jpg Normal twelve0397.jpg S4ep1p10.png S4ep1p7.png|Caroline and Matt at the Mystic Falls Hospital TheVampireDiaries_3x14_CarolineMatt.jpg|Caroline and Matt dance together at the Mikaelson's Ball. tumblr_lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3jom3IFPq1rp4duqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mqc0WjL51ro9qzco1_500.jpg Tvd320b 0498ra 595 watermark.jpg VD 2.jpg Vlcsnap-00014.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Mystic Falls Residents